You're Darth Calvin Klein?
by Gunkatas
Summary: A day after getting back from 1885 Marty wakes up to start his new life. It's too bad he's not as careful as he should be. One-Shot for Back to the Future Day.


What a wild ride.

Looking back he realized that after everything he went through, Marty McFly had only gone through two 'days' in this timeline. From having his mom hit on him to saving the Docs life in 1885 a lot of things happened.

Well, at least he has a clean slate to look forward to thanks to his travels. It made him realize that being called chicken isn't the worst thing that can happen to him. That he shouldn't be so easy to manipulate, and that it's taking charge of your own future and confronting your mistakes that make you a man, not false bravado.

But now was the time to get up. He slept in today as it was Sunday. After seeing the Doc fly off in his flying train (man that sounds weird even in his head) he and Jennifer talked about the future and what was in store for them. He is still in love with her, and he can definitely see himself marrying her, but that was still far ahead of them. For now, he had to get up.

Just as he was about to get out of bed to go to the bathroom he heard a knock on his door.

"Marty!" said his mom, "time to get up dear!"

"I'm up ma" he replied, "I'm up." He was still a little groggy, but should be fully awake soon.

Soon afterwards he was in the dining area. He sat down next to his mother, across from his brother Dave. His sister Linda was talking to Dave regarding one of the boys she keeps around. This is a complete 180 from the Linda he remembered, so he needs to keep his ears open about how she has changed. Actually, he needs to talk to Jennifer about his family. Anyone else would start asking questions that he couldn't answer.

"Mary are you ok?" He looked over to his dad, who was at the head of the table. "You haven't said a thing since you sat down to eat."

"Yeah, it's weird" said Dave.

"Definitely" chimed in Linda.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" asked his mom worriedly from beside him, "did you catch a cold from spending your time at the lake with Jennifer? I don't think that cowboy outfit was good for your health." She raised her hand to check his forehead for a fever which he batted away.

"I'm ok I'm ok" he told them desperately, "it's just that … the last few days have been kinda strange that's all."

Dave scoffed, "That's because you spend all your time with that crazy Brown guy when you're not with Jennifer or your band. Seriously, what do you even do with that kook?"

"Hey!" he said angrily "the Doc's a genius don't bad mouth him! You wouldn't believe the stuff he comes up with."

Dave rolled his eyes while Linda spoke next "Seriously Marty, of all the people you could hang out with why him? He's older than Mom and Dad and other than you I don't think he has any friends."

He was getting angry but before he could say anything his dad spoke "Now now children, no need to speak ill of others. I'm sure Marty has a good reason for spending so much time with Dr. Brown. And who knows, maybe one of his inventions could change the world. He got that award not too long ago didn't he?" When George saw both Dave and Linda grudgingly agree he continued "It's like I always say: You put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Dave and Linda grumbled but didn't say anything. Marty however, was in shock at the change in his father. He knows this is a completely different person than the one he remembers, but to hear him so confident, so sure of himself, was something that would take getting used to. He's glad he took his advice to heart on more than just love.

His dad wasn't finished talking though, "So Marty. What's Dr. Brown working on now? What was it, time travel?"

Marty froze. In the other timeline he never talked about the experiments the Doc did, mainly because no one was interested. Apparently in this timeline he was a lot more open.

"Wha-wha-wha time travel?" he asked, desperately stalling so that he can come up with something.

"Yeah" his dad exclaimed excitedly "Time travel. You said he was close to something last week."

Trying to come up with anything, he was actually glad when Linda said "Time travel? Really dad? What's next, killer robots from the future?"

Dave joined in next "Yeah dad, this is the real world not science fiction."

"Oh come now children, what's science fiction today can be reality tomorrow." Piped in Lorraine. "Besides, that Dr. Brown is a genius. He could actually make it happen if he really tries."

At this point, Marty was no longer paying attention to what is being said as he tried to come up with something believable.

"So?" Marty turned to his Dad, who had a grin on his face "how far along is he? Can we expect a time machine soon?"

Out of time to make up a believable lie, he stammered out a response "Well, um, well, he said, um, he said that he's going to, to…toooo…stop experimenting with time travel?" At this point a half-truth would have to do.

"Whaaat?" his dad sounded really disappointed for some reason. "Stop experimenting with time travel? Why would he do that?"

"Well," grasping at straws now he said the first thing that came to mind, which was surprisingly not a lie, "because it's too dangerous. To go to the future and know what's going to happen would give him an unfair advantage and give him the ability to accidentally change the timeline. Also, if someone went to the past and did something they shouldn't have the world they got back to would be completely different. It's just too dangerous at this point."

His father's face actually fell at the end "Aww, he's giving up? I'm sure he could make it safe if he tries."

Linda scoffed "Come on dad, it's more likely he couldn't actually figure out a way to make time travel work. Besides what would you use time travel for anyways?"

"Well" George replied thoughtfully, "I could see the future. You know, get to see my great great grandchildren or something. See what the year 3,000 looks like. Find out if the Cubs ever win the World Series again."

Marty gave a nervous laugh at that. He has to remember to make that bet in 2015.

"Also" he continued "I would like to take you kids back to when I grew up. Show you what your old man was like before he got married. See how beautiful your mother was in her dress in person rather than through pictures. Show you how different everything was back then."

Now Marty was really happy that wouldn't happen. He would have a hard time explaining what he was doing there. His siblings would also have a hard time believing that the George McFly they saw back then is the same one sitting in front of them now. He's interacted with both and he's still having trouble matching those two up.

"Oh honey" said Lorraine, "that's so sweet. But still, no need for a time machine when they have us. We can just tell them our stories that should be enough."

"Oh I know honey" replied George, "but telling them something and seeing it for themselves is completely different. It's like showing them a photograph of a tree instead of going into the woods. There's so much more you get by just being there."

His parents laughed at that, sharing the mirth with each other.

"Oh well" George continued, "to dream, to hope. Anyways, what's been going on around town? I heard something about a DeLorean being hit by a train or something."

"I heard that too" exclaimed Dave "It's a crime I tell you, a crime! How could someone intentionally wreck a DeLorean!?"

Marty relaxed at that point, listening on the conversation without commenting on anything. That was close. He would need to be more careful from now on to make sure that he didn't slip up.

* * *

A few hours later Marty is in the living room watching TV. There was nothing that caught his eye so he just kept flipping through the channels.

Dave is at a squash game with some of his coworkers while Linda went to work at the Boutique place. It was just him and his parents, though they were outside of the house itself currently.

With nothing catching his eye on TV, he was about to turn it off when he noticed the book his dad wrote on the table next to the couch. Picking it up, he saw the cover and remembered breaking into his Dads house with a radiation suit on and Van Halen on his Walkman.

Running his fingers over the cover he said softly to himself "Silence earthling. I am Darth Vader from the Planet Vulcan."

He didn't realize that his Dad was right behind him and heard what he said. He instead flipped the book open and started reading.

For his part George McFly was too shocked to say anything. How could Marty know that? He never told anyone except his friend Calvin in 1955. Not even Lorraine knew about what happened. For years he thought that it was just a nightmare, a way for his subconscious to kick him into taking action.

But now he's not sure. How could his son know that when no one else does? He quietly left the room, leaving through the front door so as to not let Marty know he was there. Once outside he made his way around the house to the backyard where Lorraine is. He sat down on one of the patio chairs and started to think.

Only two people know about that incident: himself and Calvin and he hasn't seen Calvin since the night of the dance. And though he has told his children stories regarding him, he has no idea where he could possibly be right now. And he only told Calvin that Darth Vader threatened to melt his brain, he never told him the exact words that was used.

He went back to that night, trying to remember every detail he could. He was in bed, having fallen asleep after reading his comic about space aliens when he was woken up by a loud noise. At the time it was just a bunch of screeching to him but now it reminds him of some of the rock music that Marty listens to. The suit Vader wore is also familiar. It looks like those suits that the nuclear workers use to protect themselves from radiation.

His thoughts then went to Calvin Klein. He hadn't really thought of him in years. He tried tracking him down for his wedding but he couldn't find any trace of the man. It's like he completely disappeared after the dance. That may be the truth after all.

Lorrain walked up to him at this point, bending down to kiss his cheek and sit beside him. "What are you thinking about George?"

He brought himself out of his thoughts at that question. Actually, Lorrain would probably be able to help him on this. "Just thinking about Calvin Klein."

She smiled at that, remembering the crush she had on him. "Oh yes Calvin. What about him?" She was curious too, seeing as they hadn't talked about him in at least 10 years.

"Well, I remember someone pushing me out of the way of your dad's car. It wasn't until you told me about him that I realized it was Calvin that saved me that day. Do you remember what he looked like?"

Her smile widened at the memory. It was the first time she got to see a boy mostly undressed that wasn't family. "Yes I remember. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about your height. He was also very cute."

"He looked lot like Marty didn't he?" he asked nonchalantly.

Lorraine had a pondering look on her face before answering, "Yes, yes he does now that you mention it. I wonder why I never made that connection before."

After getting that confirmation he continued "Do you remember what he was wearing when you first met him?"

She laughed at that. How could she forget, especially when she was the one that undressed him. "Oh heavens yes. He was wearing a red life preserver, blue jeans, a jean jacket underneath his preserver and a button up checkerboard shirt with a red shirt underneath."

He stared at Lorraine after she finished describing what he wore. Wow, that was a lot more detailed then he expected. Still, the description of his clothes only helped cement his suspicions. "Just like the clothes Marty wears all the time."

Lorraine was taken aback but answered thoughtfully "Why yes. Now that you mention it, he does look an awful lot like our Marty. He even talked the same way now that I think about it."

That did it. His suspicions were all but confirmed. Now he just needed to confront his son about it. "Honey, let's go back inside. I need to have a little chat with Marty and I think you should be there too."

Lorraine had a confused look on her face but didn't ask any questions, simply getting up and following him back inside. Marty was still on the couch reading the book and only gave them a glance before getting back to it. "Hey mom, hey dad" he said distractedly.

"Hey son" said George. He motioned for Lorraine to sit next to Marty while he sat a across from them. The more he looked at his son the more he reminded him of Calvin. He's not sure why he didn't make the connection sooner. "So son, enjoying the book?"

"Yeah pops, it's great so far." Lorraine started running her hand through Marty's hair at this point.

"You like the story so far? The writing style?"

"Yeah, yeah it's good." He was still replying distractedly so George knew this was the best time to confront him.

"Hey Calvin, you want a Pepsi?"

"Sure thing George, a cold Pepsi sounds goooouuuu-hah-hah-haaaaaaaah?" Well, Marty sure wasn't distracted anymore. "What did-what-what did you call me?"

George didn't answer as he was busy scrutinizing everything about his son. Lorraine had sat straight up at the answer Marty gave and was looking at him with wide eyes.

After about 10 seconds George asked another question, the one that should lead to the answer he's looking for. "Marty, when did Dr. Brown build a time machine?" It was the only answer he could think of that would make sense.

Marty was definitely nervous and definitely trying to hide something. "Time, time, time-time, time, time, time machine?"

"Yes" he replied calmly "you remember? We were having this conversation at breakfast. Dr. Brown was working on a time travel. How far along did he get? Did he actually build a time machine?"

Marty for his part was trying to come up with something, anything. He wasn't good at lying like this, he needed time to make up something. Unfortunately for him, his dad wouldn't give him that time.

"He built one recently didn't he?" Silence was the only response he got so he continued, "Let me guess, he completed it within the last week or so? Perhaps tested it out about two days ago?"

'Damn he's good' thought Marty. There was no way out but he had to do something. Instead his mom grabbed his face and forced him to look directly at her.

Lorraine for her part was too shocked for words. So she grabbed her son, forcing him to look at her so she can see him more clearly. She went over every inch of his face, over every line, over every bump, over every imperfection and put it up against what she remembered of Calvin Klein. And they matched. They matched perfectly.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, "Calvin? Is that really you?"

Marty could only look at his mom. What could he say now?

"Well" he said nervously, "…you did say it was like kissing your brother."

She could only look at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that when it hit her. In the car, before the dance, she made out with him and then commented how it felt like kissing her brother. She couldn't help it, she broke out laughing. To think, her first kiss was with her son. Oh it made much more sense now on why was always trying to set her up with George, why he acted so awkwardly around her, why he was so freaked out when he came too in her bedroom.

She continued laughing as she enveloped her son in a hug. Laughing was the only thing she could do in the face of such absurdity. George got up and gather both his youngest son and wife in a hug. To think, his own son got him and his wife together.

Lorraine got under control soon and all three sat back down on the couch with Marty in the middle. "Oh" she started "I had such a crush on you. I truly thought I was in love."

"Yeah I know" said Marty, "It was weird. It was also dangerous. If you didn't get together with dad I would never have been born."

"No wonder you were trying so hard to get the two of us together" exclaimed George "If we didn't get together you would never have existed!"

"Yeah, it got real heavy there for a while" was the reply.

All three gave a chuckle at that before a comfortable silence descended on them. Each one was lost in their own thoughts before Lorraine spoke again.

"So Marty, I'm guessing a trip to 1955 wasn't the only time trip you took. Where else did you go?"

Marty looked at his mom. He saw the honest curiosity in her eyes and said "You want to know?" He turned to his dad "You two really want to know?"

"Yeah!" George said excitedly, "Tell us everything."

Marty looked back and forth between his parents. "Well if you really want to know …" and started telling them his story. He was right when he woke up.

What a wild ride.

* * *

AN: Just a little story I came up with on Back to the Future Day. I know I'm a day late but I didn't start thinking about this story until about 6 PM on 10/21. Now it's 10 PM on 10/22 and I have just finished editing it. Not bad for a story that came out of the blue.


End file.
